


Зачёт

by LRaien



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Однажды сыну Бэтмэна приходится сдавать обычный школьный экзамен. Остальные помогают и мешают, как умеют.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Зачёт

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/441831

Надоедливая муха билась в стекло, гулко жужжа и раздражая слух. То, о чём сильнее всего жалел Дэмиен в данный момент — это то, что её нельзя было убить прямо сейчас. Она сбивала с мысли и не давала спокойно списывать.

К экзамену по истории сын Бэтмэна готовился крайне ответственно: ничего не делал до последнего момента. У Дэмиена было много более важных занятий: быть Робином, патрулировать Готэм-сити, ловить преступников и отравлять жизнь окружающим; и мальчик не желал оставлять их на кого-то другого.  
— Дэмиен, тебе не кажется, что пора начинать готовиться? У тебя же в школе...  
— Заткнись, Грэйсон, не тебе меня учить.  
— Именно, Дэмиен, это тебе надо учиться!  
— Я же сказал, отвали.  
Обеспокоенный вздох и это выражение на лице в стиле «Ну, мамочка же о тебе заботится!». В тот момент Дик был похож на ту муху, чьё назойливое жужжание, казалось, становилось лишь громче. Тихо фыркнув, Дэмиен продолжил переписывать текст с шпаргалки на экзаменационный лист.

Разузнать вопросы было не так уж сложно: пробраться в кабинет директора, вскрыть запечатанный пакет и посмотреть бланки. Сфотографировать их тоже не было проблемой. Проблемой был Тим Дрейк, околачивающийся неподалёку и как бы случайно оказавшийся на пути сына Бэтмэна.  
— А, малютка Дэмиен, учишься даже по ночам?  
— Тебе не идет сарказм, Дрейк, — фыркнул Дэмиен в ответ. — Иди куда шёл.  
И, во избежание дальнейшей беседы, юный убийца растворился во тьме ночной.  
Тим почесал затылок — делать в костюме это было крайне неудобно. Подумав немного, он действительно направился к изначальному пункту назначения.

С поиском правильных ответов было сложнее. Готовых не было, поэтому приходилось добывать самому. Правильным выходом было бы поискать решения в интернете или в учебниках — но этот выход был для слабаков. Сын Бэтмэна поступил по отсутствующей совести — поднапряг того, кто оказался поблизости. Барт обижался, дулся, ныл как скучающая девчонка, но справился за пятнадцать минут, заодно сгоняв за колой и сделав бутерброды.  
— Послушай, неужели ты сам не знаешь правильных ответов? Ты же учился у...  
— Не твоё дело. Я знаю правильные ответы, мне нужна та лабуда, что написана в учебниках.  
Барт фыркнул. Несмотря на мерзкий характер, у сына Бэтмэна было своеобразное чувство юмора. Спидстер почти жалел, что не сможет лично присутствовать на экзамене. Это зрелище обещало быть забавным.

Шпаргалки были написаны мелким шрифтом и рассованы по одежде. Дэмиен принципиально не желал учить то, что правдой не являлось и полезным не было. Зубрить — это для слабаков, а переписать и забыть — вот путь настоящего мужчины. Буква за буквой, слово за словом. Вопрос номер двадцать семь — на два сантиметра левее правого локтя, восемнадцатый — во внутреннем кармане куртки, сверху слева. Ходивший между партами экзаменатор не мог бы заметить движений Робина, если только не...  
— Ай-яй-яй, — знакомый голос с не менее знакомыми издевательскими нотками заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности даже сына Бэтмэна. — Списываем, а? Нехорошо...  
— Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь, Джейсон? — прошипел сквозь зубы юный Робин. — Только не говори, что...  
— Да-да, я тут на педагогической практике, — с крайне счастливым выражением на лице сообщил Тодд, облокотившись об парту. — Я даже и не подозревал, что увижу тут знакомое лицо!  
«Знакомое лицо» Дэмиэна в этот момент выражало безграничное презрение и крайнюю степень недовольства.  
— Не устраивай тут цирк. Как тебя сюда пропустили?  
— Цирк — это не по моей части, этим занимается твоя новая мамочка Грэйсон. — ухмылка Джейсона не предвещала ничего хорошего, доброго и разумного. — У приёмной комиссии не возникало вопросов против моей кандидатуры. АК-47 в руках был крайне весомым аргументом.  
— Тч. Чтоб ты сдох... — У Дэмиэна просто не было других слов.  
— Не надейся, малыш.  
— Я не надеюсь — я обещаю.  
— Я бы не был столь уверен...  
— Тогда вали и не мешай мне.  
— Не мешать что? Списывать?  
— Хотя бы так. Это так сложно для тебя?  
— А для тебя сложно по-честному сдать экзамен?  
— Слушай, я не один такой, Тодд, с чего ты прикопался именно ко мне? У тебя что-то личное?  
— Эй, вы двое! Практикант, кто дал тебе право болтать во время экзамена с учениками? — вмешался сидящий за столом класса учитель.  
Зря он это сделал.

— Дэмиен!  
— Отвали, Грэйсон.  
— Нет, Дэмиен, тебе придется со мной поговорить! — Дик сел на диван рядом со своим Робином. — Что вы с Джейсоном там устроили? Повезло, что никто не был серьёзно ранен!  
— Он первый начал, — хмуро сообщил сын Бэтмэна. — И автомат притащил.  
— А ты притащил целый арсенал начинающего убийцы! Зачем он был нужен в школе?  
— Что значит «начинающего»? Ты сомневаешься в моем профессионализме?  
— Я сомневаюсь, в здравом ли ты уме, Дэмиен! — взмахнул руками Дик. — Вы устроили драку прямо во время экзамена, при учителе и учениках! Ты понимаешь, что множество детей оказались в опасности?!  
— А я что, не в счёт? — почти искренне обиделся сын Бэтмэна. — Я уже не ребёнок, что ли?  
— Конечно, ребёнок, — сбавил обороты Грейсон. — Но это не освобождает тебя от ответственности. Мне пришлось пожертвовать в школьный фонд кругленькую сумму, чтобы они забыли об этом.  
Дэмиен угрюмо молчал. Дик почувствовал угрызения совести: ему начало казаться, что он перестарался с воспитательной беседой. В конце концов, Робин же ещё ребёнок, несмотря на все свои навыки и способности. Захотелось по-отечески потрепать его волосы и сказать что-то ободряющее, весёлое, чтобы прервать неловкую тишину. Но первым разорвал молчание не он.  
— А зачёт? — хмыкнул Дэмиен.  
— Что — зачёт? — не сразу понял Дик.  
— Зачёт-то они мне поставили? Да чего ты смеешься-то, тупой Грэйсон?  
Прекратив хохотать, Дик хлопнул сына Бэтмэна по плечу.  
— Учитель назвал дату пересдачи, Дэмиен. И просил больше не списывать.  
— Тч. Чтоб он сдох...


End file.
